


Cry For Help

by No_Money_No_Honey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Help, Hurt No Comfort, I Am Sorry, I just rolled with it, Librarians, SO SORRY, Sad, School Shootings, Time Skips, cuz i forgot about him, he went away, i do not like this, i dont know shit about anything, im sad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Money_No_Honey/pseuds/No_Money_No_Honey
Summary: One year after the third years graduated, they each went a different path from the others. Some stayed and some moved, while relationships bloomed and some didn’t, they still loved their team as much as they loved their own families. But Sugawara missed the time they got together to eat a meal or meet coach Ukai outside of his shop to chat. And now he sat trembling behind a bookshelf trying to stop his ugly sobs and begs the gods that they do not to find him.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Cry For Help

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this came to my head but enjoy. I love my bby Suga btw. Please tell me about my mistakes in a way that will help me and benefit you. I will not read rude comments, but i will also not delete them. Enjoy this angst fest.

Sugawara Koushi walks down the halls of Tokyo’s University Of Education (TUOE) with a few books to get ready for an English class. The student has a phone in his right ear, speaking with a big smile on his face. He turns right when he sees the sign “LIBRARY” hanging at the end of the hall. Laughing at the words of the person on the other end, he stops at the elevator on the left side. Pressing the button that shines blue with an arrow pointing up on it, he waits.

“Shouyou, calm down. It is only your second year; you can’t expect to win everything”

_“BUT SUGA-SAN! IT WAS OIKAWA!”_

“I know, you’ve already told me this at least 15 times. You decided to bet on him, you absolute moron.”

_“I DIDN’T KNOW THAT HE WOULD WIN! I’m embarrassed Suga-san, my ego is on the floor”_

“Sure is Mr. Mario. Listen, I’ve got class in 10 minutes. We’ll talk later, Okey? And please give Tsukishima the phone when we’re done. Don’t think I don’t know whose phone you took”

_“OKAY! Talk later Su- HEY! Give me the phone!”_

Suga looks at the elevator doors with a hidden smile on his mouth. Kageyama probably found the not-so-little tangerine on the phone instead of in class, the grey-haired boy thought with a light chuckle escaping his lips.

There was a little DING and the boy walked into the elevator pressing the number five. He put his phone in his jeans while he texted Daichi to bring the groceries for next week, in which the other replied with an “OK”, eyeroll emoji and a heart at the end. Suga’s cheeks got dusted with a light blush after reading the text. He was a lucky nineteen-year-old.

Sugawara sat down at the back of the classroom before releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. A few notebooks are switched with the one he needs for this Advanced English class, he doesn’t exactly know what he wants to be when he graduates university but the nineteen-year-old wants to become a teacher of some sort. At least, he thinks he does.

“Welcome Class 3! Does anybody have the answers for the homework ready for me to sign?”

-‘’**’’**’’**’’**’’**’’-

After the most boring English class Sugawara Koushi has ever had, the time was up for their free period. An entire hour to do whatever he wanted, and his mind was blank. The University student had already done his homework for the next two weeks, and there were no assignments. At least, as far as he knew.

He couldn’t call Daichi, Asahi, Iwaizumi or Yaku. What a boring free period, the young adult thought with a hint of annoyance. Nothing remotely excited could happen, and Bokuto-san was on the other side of the country traveling with Kuroo-san. It would be impossible to even send them a message right now.

The phone dinged, and Suga hoped for a moment that somebody had texted him to ask about his day, but it was only a reminder from the teacher on what to bring to class. After reading the small text, Sugas shoulder slumped a little and he realized he didn’t have his history book yet. It was already the end of the year so it wasn’t that important, but he didn’t want to miss out on class.

So as he checked the time and ran to the elevator, thankfully it came fast and the teen slipped inside while pressing the button reading “0”. With a small puff of breath, the elevator started to move downwards.

_“Remember to eat Suga-san! I’ll tell you about practice later! – Ennoshita”_

A small note on the back of his phone that the now-third year Ennoshita had insisted that he needed after landing in a hospital, ONCE. It may have been a reminder back then, but now it brought some sort of comfort to Suga. The neat writing made him feel like they were all back in Karasuno again. His heart warmed at the thought, so he brought his phone and tightly hugged it to his chest. I miss them. Suga looked up at the numbers slowly making their way down to the number 0.

“Come on. Why is this elevator so slooow”

It finally made it to ground level, and Suga bolted out of the doors and straight to the library. The sign was right there again when he rounded the corner.

“Ah finally” The young adult groaned.

“Please, please, please have a spare book” he pleaded in a whisper.

-''**''**''**''**''**''-

He was by the door when he saw the librarian.

He looked incredibly tall, at least to Suga. He had brown hair, with a long brown beard. The librarian had a kind face with crinkles at the corners of his eyes. The middle-aged man wore a knitted baby blue sweater and held a teacup in his right hand while talking with another student on the other end of the glass window. When the librarian laughed and looked around for a bit, he noticed Suga standing at the entrance.

“Sugawara! Welcome back! Do you want the class history book perhaps?”

The now flustered nineteen-year-old made his way to the smiling librarian with his eyes on his shoes. He hadn’t been here that often, right? Just a bit here and there, never getting his history book.

“Y-yeah. Yes, um sir”

“Don’t be like that Suga. You have been here often enough to know that I don’t like being called sir. Excuse us youngling, but I’ll show you the book at lunch alright?”

The student from before nodded before quickly running off to their class. Must be a first year too, just like me. “So mister Sugawara. What does bring you here?”

Suga couldn’t help the sigh that came out of his mouth. He looked at the clock on the wall behind the librarian and groaned silently. Great! Now I’m missing my history class. He didn’t like complaining so he took that thought and shook it out of his head.

“Nothing anymore, sir. It was my history book but I’m skipping class for today”

“Oh Suga, are we rebellious already? That was unexpected from you” The man let out a loud laugh.

“I guess I’ll just look at some books then. Maybe something fictional this time?” The student laughed a little at the inside joke. They both knew very well that Sugawara Koushi did not. Like. Fiction. There was no hate for the genre, but it was just too much for Suga to read about something unreal or something that was too predictable.

“I’ll let you look around then. Holler for me if you need me, I’m a librarian after a-“

The sentence was cut short by the school bell ringing. After they stopped the principals voice was heard over the speaker. Her voice was shaking, and you could almost hear the tears running down her face. She was screaming from what Suga thought was fear.

**“WE ARE IN LOCKDOWN! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE IS AN ACTIVE SHOOTER AT SCHOOL! THE ELEVATORS ARE SHUT DOWN SO FLOORS 1-5 ARE SAFE! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT. A. DRILL! PLEASE HIDE OR FIND THE NEAREST EXIT IF SAFE!”**

Another blaring alarm came and Suga hid behind the bookshelf nearest him. When he looked at the glass window, he couldn’t see the librarian anymore. The kind man had probably gone to hide in the storage room, that had a lock. Suga looked around but saw nobody. They were either hiding or they weren’t here _. Of course, they’re not here. All of them have classes in the above levels. Thank the gods above that this school is modern enough to only have elevators and no stairs._

As the time ticked, and five minutes had gone by Suga silently made his way to the corner farthest away from the door. He found another student sitting in the reading area and took him with him. The instinct to protect another person just too strong. They both crawled their way through the bookshelves and jumped at every little sound. And in Japan too.

Sugawara Koushi was a man with the confidence of a bull. He will tell you exactly how you should do better, and the disappointed mom look will make you feel bad no matter what you did wrong. But deep down he’s not that confident, the people around him make him more and more confident. Without them he’s a coward. But when there is a potential way that you could die in a place that’s supposed to be a safe and secure place, you lose that confidence no matter who’s with you.

_I need to call my friends._

Sugawara made a gesture to the boy next to him that he will be calling his friends and family. The boy gave him a watery smile and gestured back that he will to the same. With a sort of calm aura surrounding them for a bit, they both dived to their phones and shakingly pressed the buttons carefully.

_“Hello! You juuuuuuuust missed me dude. I’m either with my wife or with the boys! Stop calling me your wif- BYE!”_

“Hey Tanaka. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to take Ennoshita, Kiyoko and Yachi with you and meet the team next weekend. A fun time to get together. It’s been a year, so why not? I’m in a bit of a situation right now. Hope to see you there though. Bye Tanaka-san, and I miss you.”

Suga took a deep breath and composed himself. This was not going to stop at Tanaka. Koushi would rather die after telling everyone something, or just talk with another person. Please pick up, was already a phrase in his head playing on a loop.

_“Hello! This is Yachi- I’m not on the phone right now. Try again later. Bye!”_

“Hey Yachi-san, is Kiyoko still living with you? Please arrange a dinner with the whole team next weekend. You’re our manager after all! Please call me back.”

_“HEEEEEEEEEEY! This is the phone of a legend. Please leave a message after the thunder and lighting sound, thank you. ROLLING OUT!”_

“Hey Nishinoya, remember that time when you and Asahi fought? And me and Daichi also had a heart attack because we thought it was over for good? But then we walked in on you making out in the science room, and we got Asahi so drunk YOU had to get him? No? Well, I kinda wanna see Asahi drunk again so Yachi and Kiyoko are arranging a get together next weekend. Tell Asahi please? And the other seco- I mean third years? I don’t have enough battery on my phone to call that many people.”

Suga’s breath began to pick up when the boy next to him whimpered. The power went out, the poor boy whispered through his tears. He also told him that he had texted his parents and was going to text his friends.

“Tell your crush you love them too then” Suga smiled to the boy.

A small blush dusted the boys cheeks, and he spluttered an excuse in a rush.

“I wasn’y- How- I do not have a cr-“

“I kinda have an instinct for those sorts of things, I know you want to call person but won’t. If it’s not a crush, then it is a secret friend or something. Glad I guessed right”

“Please don’t tell anyone. Especially not Yagi. I’ve liked her for so long”

“I won’t. I promise”

The sound of gunshots soon began, and both boys whimpered. The gunshots hadn’t even started before the lights went out, but now it was dark with no way of knowing where the shooter was. Only the gunshots and screams could be heard now. “Okay. I’ll try and call some of my friends before the gunshots get too close okay? Do the same, then we’ll text when they get close enough” The other boy gave a shaky nod and brought out his phone again. They both went to work to either say goodbye or good luck. 50/50 chance of death and no way out. No windows, only one door that leads to more doors, and a hallway so long that there will be zero chance of escape.

Soon enough his phone lit up with the name “Daichi <3” on the screen. We’re probably on the news already. That was quick.

“Hello? Daichi-san?”

_“SUGA?! Oh god, you’re okay! I just saw the news. Are you safe?”_

“I’m safe Daichi, don’t you have classes?”

_“I don’t care about classes Koushi! THERE IS A SHOOTING AT YOUR SCHOOL!?! Asahi called me and told me to check the news. I did. Suga- Suga please don’t die”_

“Daichi-saaaaan, you’re way too worried. I’ve got a person here with me, so I’m not scared”

_LIAR_

“I am fine. We’re hiding so we’re probably safe.”

_“Suga don’t joke with me! Please call Iwaizumi, he’s worried and I’ll call Kuroo and tell him you’re safe. You know how much he cares about his friends”_

“Yeah”

A small chuckle escaped his sad face. A few new tears created a tiny river down his cheeks. The gunshots were getting closer. He needed to turn off his phone soon.

_“Suga, I want to hear from you the second you’re out okay? I love you, snowhite. Please don’t make me see your name on the news”_

“I love you too, you big bear. I will see you tomorrow okay? Just like I said this morning. We need to get the team together by the way. I miss all of us together.”

_“We will sugar, I promise you we will”_

“Goodbye, Daichi”

_“Suga wai-!”_

Tears were freely streaming down his face at this point. And the gunshots were closer than ever, Suga could hear windows breaking and wood creaking. A few screams were heard but they were cut off from the BANG following after. I need to call more people. Just a few, please. Suga looked at he boy next to him and gestured for him to crawl over to the corner on the other side. It had a table and some stools, a good hiding place. The boy shook his head, but soon gave up after realizing he was wasting his time on arguing rather than saving at least one life.

“It will be okay”

“I want it to”

-‘’**’’**’’**’’**’’**’’-

After arguing a bit with Iwaizumi, and calling Kuroo one last time, Suga slumped against the wall. He was tired from saying I love you. He was tired of saying those stupid goodbyes no one wanted. He was tired of smiling through his tears just to reassure someone of a lie he told. He was tired of being strong.

But most of all. MOST of all…. Suga was scared. He was scared that he’d never see his friends. He was scared of the gunshots that were just by the door. He was scared of voice shouting at them to come out. And he was terrified of the door being kicked in by the same voice yelling at them that there was no way they could hide. Suga turned his head to the other corner and hoped to god that the boy would not be found. The teen would rather wish that he would get killed rather than the boy on the other side. When he looked down at his phone and saw the hundreds of messages that his friends had sent him. Even the now second years had sent him some worried and concerned messages about his condition.

Suddenly. The door was broken down and Suga held his breath.

“where aaree yooouuu?” a high-pitched male voice sang.

Suga pressed the message app to send one last text to his love.

_“I love you to the moon and back”_

“I seeeee yooooou”

Suga whimpered and pressed both his hand to his mouth quicker than lighting. He closed his eyes. This isn’t real. This isn’t real. This. Is NOT. REAL.

“I found youuuu”

“Please” Suga sobbed pathetically. With his eyes still closed, he held his hands out in front of his face. He screamed out for help, but to no vain. Two gunshots rang out in the silent room, and then the extremely loud silence followed.

“I hate screamers”

“POLICE! THROW THE WEAPON TO US AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!”

Suga looked down at his wounds and smiled. Maybe he was saved after all. Maybe he could still live to tell Daichi he loved him at least a thousand more times.

-‘’**’’**’’**’’**’’**’’-

**_“Hello this is the Tokyo Sentral Hospital calling to inform you that your son, Koushi Sugawara, was admitted to this hospital about ten minutes ago. I regret to inform you that he was involved in a school shooting. He was pronounced dead a few minutes ago, from internal bleeding. Please come to the hospital.”_ **

_“Dai-chan? Hello?”_

_“Daichi. Please come to Tokyo Sentral Hospital. Suga is he- oh god. Please come, you were his most important person. Please- I- Oh my god… MY BABY!”_

_“Asahi? Please get the team together. I have some n-news I’d like to share.”_

_“Is everything okay Daichi? Noya wants to know if Suga is safe now. And why he didn’t call him”_

_“…”_

_“Daichi?”_

_“Just- please get the team together.”_

_“Okay, see you in 30 minutes”_

_*click*_

-‘’**’’**’’**’’**’’**’’-

The funeral was not as small as you would think.

Sugawara was liked by most of the towns people, and even someone from his university came.

The boy from the university claimed that Suga saved his life, but the girl wrapped around his back didn’t know who he was. Just that he “saved my boyfriend’s life, and I am forever grateful” like it was as easy as breathing air.

People spoke on and on about how great Sugawara was, and how the poor boy didn’t have to go so early in his life. Not a single face was tearless, and every person had come up to the casket to say one last goodbye. A smile on the face of a picture was the absolute last thing they would ever see.

Their classmate, teammate, loved one, family and friend would be six feet under at the age of nineteen.

-‘’**’’**’’**’’**’’**’’-

_“I love you to the moon and back”_

_“I love you too Suga. Please come back to me. You know we can’t live without you, Snow white”_

_“They say that the shooter was caught. That means you’re okay right?”_

_“Snowflake?”_

_“Answer me when you see this. Please be okay”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ya'll. Hate me in the comments please.


End file.
